


every breath is only love

by startouchedqueen



Category: American Idol RPF, Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startouchedqueen/pseuds/startouchedqueen
Summary: Warrior Prince!Archie fic. Better summary coming later?





	every breath is only love

**Author's Note:**

> Baahubali isn’t mine, it all belongs to Rajamouli. And the American Idols mentioned belong to themselves. I am only indulging my rather odd brain.
> 
> Title comes from the English version of “Dheevara.”
> 
> I wrote this for Baahubali Navaratri (with Lakshmi in mind, but I suppose Sarasvati applies too? This fic is an AU/crossover mix). I want to thank Kayla ( **abovetheruins** ) for being encouraging and not laughing outright when I sent her a “warrior prince/rebel Archie fic sounds awesome, yes?” text a while ago. Hope this doesn’t disappoint! Thank you to Grace ( **quack** ) too, for supporting this plot bunny and fangirling over Baahubali with me!
> 
> This is self betaed, so any mistakes that remain are my own. 
> 
> Also for the record… While I will mention Baahubali characters, the focus will be the Idol people. If that’s not your thing, I apologize. Maybe someday I’ll be brave enough to write actual Baahubali fic.

The once grand and beautiful city of Mahishmati lay in ruins.

A revolution happened right before everyone’s eyes, but it wasn’t the one they had anticipated. Not by a long shot.

Queen Sivagami escaped with baby Mahendra, after finding out her other son’s betrayal in taking the throne. Devasena rejected Bhallaladeva’s proposal, so his men had quickly placed her in the dungeons. She sat there on the cold dank floor, her hands wrapped in chains, and watched the events unfolding in the cell next to her. She welcomed the distraction; it was much better than the numbness slowly taking over her soul. 

A brunette woman frantically whispered to a cloaked figure outside carrying a small bundle in their arms. Nearby a guard was asleep, thanks to a sleeping potion.  


“Take him as far as you can, away from this place,” she pleaded. “The king won’t spare David.”

“What about you, Señora Lupe?” The other person’s voice was soft, as if they thought ghosts in the walls could overhear. It sounded like a younger female.

“I have to stay here, Maria.” Lupe was resigned, but her voice had strength in it. “He’ll be safer not knowing who he really is. And if anyone finds you, you know what to do.”

“Of course.” The woman patted something inside her cloak. “Someday David will return, my lady. Truth and justice will reign again!”

Lupe smiled faintly at those words. “God willing.” Her attention turned to the bundle, which let out a small cry. Devasena wanted to look away, but her gaze remained on the baby’s fingers reaching out to his mother. Lupe’s feet were in chains but her hands were free, so she put one arm through the bars and cradled his tiny hand in her own. In the faint light of the wall sconces, Devasena could see his face. He was lovely, with dark eyes, black wisps of hair and a soft glow on his olive skin. _A carbon copy of his mother_ , she thought fondly. 

“Goodbye, _mijo_. Mama will always love you.” Lupe quickly kissed the baby’s finger and placed the blanket cover around his face. “ _Muchas gracias_ , Maria. Now go, before the guard wakes!”

The woman nodded, and without another word melted into the shadows. Her pace was quick, and soon Devasena heard nothing else except the steady beat of her heart. 

_May the heavens watch over you both_ , she wished fervently.

Lupe collapsed onto the floor then, her body shaking from both grief and exhaustion.

Devasena did look away at that moment, and left her alone to mourn. She only hoped her son and baby David would be safe, away from war and greed and the darkness of men. 

_And when Mahendra returns, truth and justice will reign again_. After this thought her own sorrow and fatigue caught up with her, and her eyes closed. Soon she knew no more.


End file.
